17 Going On 30
by differentaccount
Summary: CHANNY. It all started with one single game, but ended with the best life Sonny could ever imagine. What she didn’t know is that her life is about to change in an instant second. Hmm… there are many secrets waiting to be revealed. -Chapter One-
1. BEGIN: Trailer

**17 Going On 30**

_A Sonny with a Chance Story_

-

"_For some, 17 feels like it was just yesterday_

_For Sonny, it was."_

-"13 Going On 30" but some rewrite."

* * *

**Summary: **It had all started with a game of MASH and ended with the best life Sonny could ever imagine. What she didn't know that her life is about to change in an instant second. Hmm… there are many secrets waiting to be revealed.

**Inspiration: **The movie "13 Going On 30", the girl version.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing. I own this story because it is totally going to be different, but the plot is similar to the movie, so I don't really own that part.

**Idea From: **"Married Life" by DisneyLover903. By the way, love the story (:

* * *

**THE TRAILER**

**-**

**Bold: **The narrator.

_Italics: _The actions.

Normal: The talking.

-

**There once was a brunette girl**

**Her name is Alison "Sonny" Monroe.**

_Shows Sonny talking with her cast mates._

_Shows Sonny having fun and goofing around._

**There was also a blonde boy**

**His name was Chad Dylan Cooper.**

_Shows Chad smirking as girls fall for him._

_Shows Chad bickering with Sonny._

**They both had a feeling for each other,**

**Though they both strongly denied it.**

"You know that you like him, Sonny." Tawni yelled.

"No, I don't. He is just a jerk!" Sonny yelled back.

"You know that you have a crush on Sonny. Everyone knows it." Portlyn said.

"Pssh, I have a crush on Sonny? You have got to be kidding me." Chad said.

**One day, all the members from both shows were feeling a little bored.**

**So they decided to play a game called "MASH".**

_Shows Tawni taking out a blank sheet of paper._

"How about we play MASH?"

**They all agreed, but didn't know how it would end.**

**Until there came one much unexpected surprise.**

"I will be married to Chad, be an actress, have two kids, and drive in a Porsche."

"What a perfect life, if you might say."

"Really? It does sound like one."

**But the both never knew that it would come real.**

**When a game turns into a face of reality.**

_Shows Sonny waking up to an unfamiliar place, feeling naked._

_Shows Chad kissing her romantically._

_Shows Sonny looking at her fourth finger on her left hand… a wedding ring._

**What has happened?**

**How has the time go by?**

**Is this the life she wanted?**

**Would she want to go back in time again?**

**So many secrets that need to be revealed.**

-

**Starring…**

**The Main Characters**

**Demi Lovato as Allison "Sonny" Munroe.**

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart.**

**Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris.**

**Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell.**

**Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster.**

**Other Characters**

**Nancy McKeon as Connie Munroe.**

**Michael Kostroff as Marshall Pike.**

**Jillian Murray as Portlyn.**

**Genevieve Hannelius as Dakota Condor.**

**Jessica Marley as **

**Eden Sher as Lucy.**

**Cassie Scerbo****as Brooke Livingston.**

**Jackson Brundage as Anthony Cooper.**

-

**Coming Soon**

**To a Computer near you**

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry; I don't really have a date for this story to be started. Look at my other stories, it has been forever since I've updated. I have been busy and lazy, but I will update soon and the first chapter will be posted. Please be patience with me. Thank you.

_Please review; I will update faster._

**~Michelle**


	2. 01: Denial Over Feelings Over Love

**17 Going On 30**

_A Sonny with a Chance Story_

-

"_For some, 17 feels like it was just yesterday_

_For Sonny, it was."_

-"13 Going On 30" but some rewrite."

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Joker236 ~ **LOL; I might make the trailer for this story and maybe you could help me with the voiceover. I want something similar to the original trailer, but not too close. But sure; I was considering on making a trailer. Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**luckyme123 ~ **Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**Lynsey98 ~ **Your review made me smile and here is the first chapter. You don't need to wait anymore, any longer (: Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**chatrbox13 ~ **(: Glad that you like it. Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014 ~ **Here is the update that you have been waiting for. Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**Holly ~ **Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**DisneyLover903 ~ **Thank you for your review… even though it's a really weird one, but thanks anyway.

**mxcrunnergirl116 ~ **I'm, of course, going to keep on going (: Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

**Everafterjunkie ~ **Don't worry, it will get a whole lot more interesting. Thank you for your review (: it means a lot.

* * *

**Information**

**Summary: **It all started with one single game, but ended with the best life Sonny could ever imagine. What she didn't know is that her life is about to change in an instant second when she is taken into the future. Hmm… there are many secrets waiting to be revealed.

**Inspiration: **The movie "13 Going On 30", the girl version.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing. I own this story because it is totally going to be different, but the plot is similar to the movie, so I don't really own that part.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Denial Over Feelings Over Love

-

Sonny stretched her arms, cracking all of her aching muscles while letting out a long yawn. She fluttered her eyes a little to get the sleep out of them and sat up on her bed. It was just another usual day; bickering with Chad, and then bickering with Tawni though it's not worse than bickering with Chad, then dealing with the mess that Nico and Grady usually cause, and then bickering with Chad… again. Yep, that sounded like the usual day.

She got up from her comfortable bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, almost tripping on nothing as she made it to her destination. She sleepily looked into the round mirror that was fit for a princess and almost screamed, remembering that Tawni is still asleep. Her usually cleaned and combed hair was a total mess; flopping all over the place on top of her head **(similar to the ending of ****"****Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner****")** and she looked like she had just gone to a club and came back drunk, which that would never happen, Sonny told herself, because then she would get into trouble, big time. She shivered at the last time she had gotten in trouble and had to deal with the wrath of her mother. She is scary when she is angry I tell you.

She turned on the sink water, making sure it was full cold, got a handful, and splashed the water all on her face. She looked back into the mirror and smiled. Now she looked more like herself and not like some bozo from off the street. When she finally got ready, she went back to the dressing room, where the closet is at. She searched through her side and picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear. She decided on a green and pink dress with a purple leather jacket with some accessories to add on **(outfit picture in profile)**. She looked into the mirror, happy of her cute outfit, and turned around only to see that Tawni was still sleeping with a light snore coming out of her lips. _'Tawni and her beauty sleep.' _Sonny thought as she tiptoed out of the dressing room and went towards the cafeteria. As she walked inside, she bumped into the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad? You're already awake?" Sonny said, looking down as she was pretending to have a watch, shocked that he would be wide awake this early. She had thought that he needed his "beauty sleep" or whatever he called it.

"Sonny, I am just here to get something. And I'm not supposed to be awake this early anyway. Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty sleep." Chad said with a little smirk.

Sonny rolled her eyes and said, "You have got to stop using third-person when you are talking. It adds too much to your already big ego up there." Sonny said as she went on her tiptoes to pat on top of his head, purposely messing up his hair a little.

"Hey, don't touch the hair. It has to be perfect no matter what." Chad said, flattening out the part where Sonny patted and purposely messed up. "Anyway, I have to go. Unlike you and your Randoms, I actually have a show to perfect and would always stay number one." Chad was about to walk away, but was stopped by Sonny.

"This year, we are going to beat you and your little show, don't you worry about that. Comedy beats drama by a long shot." Sonny shot back at him with a determined look on her face. She moved out of the way to let him pass through, but he didn't walk past by her just yet.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. When are you going to realize that the dream that you are dreaming isn't real." Chad said, placing a hand on her shoulder, pretending to give comfort for Sonny, but she knew better than to fall for his tricks.

"Don't worry, Chad, I will get you back. We will all get you back. The people from So Random never quit for what we believe in."

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really think you can beat us?" Chad said, saying his famous line.

"Don't worry, we know that we will."

"Fine." Chad said, acting proud and his usual "I'm not scared" look.

"Fine." Sonny said, back at him.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Don't worry, Chad, we are too good; better than you actually." Sonny said with the same determined look, and a hint of amusement, and walked away, leaving him there watching her. After a few minutes of staring into nothing, he walked towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

-------

**The Prop House**

"Ughh, I really hate Chad!" Sonny yelled, stomping inside the dressing room. She saw that Tawni was already awake and by the mirror.

"What are you so tempered about?" Tawni said, turning away for a second to glance at Sonny before coming back towards her mirror.

"Cooper. He thinks that he can beat us at anything, just because he's on Mackenzie Falls. I would like to show him the opposite." Sonny said, sitting on her chair.

"You know, Sonny, there is one thing about Hollywood, or maybe just life, that you need to understand." Tawni said, being strangely calm and nice. She walked over to Sonny and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When two people bicker all the time, which is just another way to say that they are flirting and that they are in denial about it."

"What?" Sonny said, her voice getting all high pitched. Tawni raised her perfect eyebrow and Sonny immediately lowered her voice. "I mean what? I don't have a crush on Chad and we are not in denial. He's a jerk and will stay that way." Sonny said, saying her final statement.

'_Yeah; a really hot jerk with handsome deep blue eyes.' _Inner Sonny said.

'_Shut up. That's not true.' _Outer Sonny argued back.

'_Keep on denying it, but your heart says otherwise. And you know the heart, it always wins.' _Inner Sonny said, smirking.

'_That's it. Back to the cage you go.' _Outer Sonny said, pointing to the "cage".

Inner Sonny starts to sing,_ 'Sonny and Chad kissing in a tree, KISSING-'_but gets cut off by a really hard punch.

"Whatever you say, Sonny, but I know that Chad has the same problem with you." Tawni said, walking back to her mirror. "Hello, mirror. Did you miss me? I miss you too," Tawni said, making kissy faces. Sonny looked at her with a weird look and took out her book that she uses to write lyrics for her songs to write some quotes that might be useful for later on.

-------

**Mackenzie Falls Set**

"Chad, that is the third time that you missed your lines today." The director yelled. "This has never happened before. What happened to you? Lost interest being on Mackenzie Falls?" That question made Chad looks up in surprise.

"Sorry; my mind is just bothering me. Can I have a quick break?" Chad said, looking up and grabbing his head like he has a headache.

"Make it quick."

Chad walked away to where he usually does his hair and makeup. He sat down on his chair and sighed. For anyone, this is very Chad unlike behavior.

"What's bringing you down?" Portlyn said, walking up to Chad. "I never had seen you act like this before."

"You wouldn't understand." Chad said, not looking at her.

"If it's about Sonny again, please just go and ask her out before you turn all depressed on us, again." Portlyn said in a exhausted tone that made Chad look up in surprise. Wow, Portlyn giving advice? The world must be ending soon.

"We all know that you have a crush on Sonny, but you just deny it every time we bring it up. Now you are not bailing away. Go up and talk to Sonny. I know that she likes you too. Everyone could see it by now." Portlyn said in a smart voice. Chad raised an eyebrow and looked at Portlyn unexpectedly.

"Hey, I have my smart moments. Now go and talk to her."

"Fine, I will. And never tell anyone that I said this, but thank you." Chad said, giving his famous smile.

"Whatever Chad, just don't tell anyone that I helped you."

Portlyn walked away, leaving Chad to his thoughts. _'Me and Sonny together; that is a dream that I wouldn't want to wake from.' _Chad thought before standing up and walking back to Mackenzie Falls shooting area.

-------

**A Secret Place**

"Hey, you guys. Come over here!" Someone whispered. The people turned around at the voice and walked until they reached a huge set that is covered.

"Who are you?" One of the people whispered back.

"Can't you recognize the sound of my voice? I am here to discuss about Chad and Sonny. We really need to hook them up."

"You tell me that. I have to bother with a depressed Chad all the time. Even though he doesn't show it, you can feel it in his emotions." Everyone looked at the girl. "Hey, I can be smart sometimes. Don't be surprised."

"Anyways, I have a plan, but I need all of you to help me." Everyone turned over to look at the other girl. "Hey, even though I'm blonde doesn't mean that I'm dumb… always. I can make plans."

Everyone rolled their eyes and whispered, "What's the plan you have in mind?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

So how was my first chapter? I thought it was a pretty decent chapter. Hmm… who are the people at the ending and what are they planning? We just have to wait and see shall we. Just a saying this, but the whole summary, not really that much of it, is changed. Please read the summary and the above information again.

I have decided something to change about the story. As much as you love to hear about the game MASH, McLovinIt or something like that is "ready to complain" as she said about putting that part in my story. DisneyLover93, the story idea from, told me that it's the only part that she is defensive about it as like I said, whatever her name from above is ready to complain to me about and I can't deal with something so stupid. So, the game MASH is **mentioned**, but not played. I have my own ways, and better ones, that I could use to make this story a whole lot better. You just have to come back and check it out. Sorry about my blabbing, but seriously, I really hate people that argue over pointless and stupid things like she is about to "complain" if I add the game MASH in; really stupid if you ask me.

I am very sorry if the character, especially Chad, is out of character. This chapter is pretty hard for them to be in character perfectly. And I made Tawni nice because I like her better than way, BUT I did make her with the same character POV… right?

_Please review; it makes me update faster (:_

**~Michelle**


End file.
